1,51
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Ryoma no lo soportaba. Ese día deseó haberse quedado en la cama y no salir en todo el maldito día. Ryoma/Sakuno/Kintarou.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis es de la autoría de Konomi Takeshi-sama ~

* * *

**1.51**

-

Maldijo incesantes veces el momento en que decidió salir de casa ese día. Pero si no lo hacía, estaría envuelto en una de esas limpiezas generales que le _dan por hacer_ a su prima Nanako. Y para evitar cooperar, siempre salía con la excusa de tener que entrenar aunque en realidad ni había clases ni entrenamiento en Seigaku.

Lo siguiente que se preguntó repetidas veces mentalmente es qué era peor, si quedarse en casa ayudando en la limpieza… o _dejarse_ secuestrar por un pelirrojo de kansai. Ambas cosas le sonaban a una pesadilla.

Y, por lo visto, no fue al único al que _secuestró_. De casualidad, o eso pensaba, se encontraron con la nieta de su entrenadora. Tooyama paró al instante al verla, y sin preguntar qué hacía o si estaba ocupada, decidió por ella y se la llevó con ellos. Decía que necesitaba guías turísticos. Aunque para Echizen le sonaba a _Me aburro, vamos a joder un poco el día_. Además, pensaba que para guía, Ryuuzaki no era la más indicada.

Kintarou no cesaba de hablar y hablar y no dejaba para nada replicar, sea él o Ryuuzaki. Ésta tenía un aspecto nervioso, queriendo poder hablar, y al parecer, pedirle al pelirrojo que la dejase marchar porque tal vez tenía planes. Pero una vez pasaron por un gran centro comercial, la joven miró el alto edificio y palmeó una vez sus manos con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ah… —bajó la mirada tímidamente, enrojeciendo—. Ehm, p-perdona, Tooyama-kun, Ryoma-kun. —miró de reojo de nuevo la entrada al edificio antes de proseguir—. ¿Os… os apetece ver una película?

_¿Una película?_

Tal vez era eso lo que quería hacer ella desde el principio. Por él, podría irse ella sola. Tenía la manía de dormirse en el cine, fuera la película que fuese. Eso que le colocaran en una gran sala con unos sillones decentemente cómodos y encima a oscuras, sus ojos no tardaban en pesarle y cerrárseles.

—¿Una película? ¡Claro! —exclamó con energía Kintarou—. ¡Hace tiempo que no voy al cine!

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, podía sacar algo bueno de eso… podía aprovechar para escabullirse, y entonces escaparía de Tooyama.

—Bueno, pues entonces yo me…

—¡Tú también Koshimae!

_Agh._

En cuanto él se había girado para marcharse, Tooyama lo había agarrado del brazo sin siquiera mirarlo. Y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se adentró al edificio junto a Ryuuzaki mientras lo arrastraba con ellos.

Ryuuzaki insistió en invitarles. Extrañamente para el novato de Seigaku, la joven lo había mirado con reproche, pero se le notaba su timidez e inquietud. Les pidió que esperasen un poco más alejados de la cola mientras ella compraba las entradas.

Cuando salieron del cine, la cara de Ryoma estaba pálida, Kintarou bostezaba mientras se tallaba los ojos, y Ryuuzaki tenía una sonrisita en su rostro.

Echizen había intentado dormir, pero desgraciadamente no pudo, fue lo extraño. Y tuvo que tragarse aquella… aquella aberración de película. JAMÁS de los jamases iría de nuevo al cine con aquella chica, ¿¡cómo pudo elegir aquella saga de _vampiros_!? …Los vampiros, si estaba enterado bien, ¡no brillan bajo el sol! Y los licántropos se convierten en lobo cuando hay luna llena… no cuando al tipejo le diese la gana.

…Pero lo que más casi pudo con él, fue el intenso romance abominable. Fue demasiado.

Tooyama fue el único que salió fresco de los dos, más porque él se quedó dormido un poco pasado los primeros minutos de la película.

Ambos salieron del baño al mismo tiempo una vez se hubieron refrescado el rostro. Ryoma suspiró. Sakuno les sonrió algo culpable, luego se disculpó por elegir aquella película que a casi ningún chico le gustaría, y menos a él. Pero como bien había deducido Echizen primeramente, Ryuuzaki había salido con las intenciones de ir al cine. Sintió incluso vergüenza porque lo vieran salir de ver una película como esa…

Pasando los pasillos donde se encontraban los baños, dieron con cierta máquina que a Tooyama le llamó la atención. Sakuno se acercó y sonrió.

—¿Quieres medirte?

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago… ¿vas tú primero, Sakuno-chan?

—Ah, b-bueno. —le sonrió, rebuscó en su bolso una moneda, le entregó a Tooyama sus cosas para que las sostuviera, y se subió a la máquina.

Ryoma observó cómo tomaba el pequeño papel cuando salió. Luego pestañeó al ver que lo ocultaba de la vista curiosa del pelirrojo.

Seguidamente, Kintarou se subió de un saltito innecesario con los brazos alzados a sus lados, hasta que Sakuno lo colocó mejor –o intentó, porque ni se atrevía a tocarlo-.

Tooyama exclamó en sorpresa al ver su papel.

—¡Uah, pensé que era más alto! ¡1.51 cm!

Sakuno guiñó los ojos, luego miró a Ryoma con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Vas a probar, Ryoma-kun?

Estaba a punto de negarse, pero fue el sólo comentario de Kintarou diciendo que no llegaría al metro cincuenta, que se vio encima del objeto sin siquiera darse cuenta mientras echaba la moneda. Ignoró las risas de Tooyama y esperó impaciente porque saliera el maldito papel. Lo tomó al verlo y lo miró atentamente.

La cara descompuesta de Echizen hizo dudar a ambos jóvenes presentes.

—¿Ryoma-kun…?

—¿Qué tal, Koshimae? —parpadeó con curiosidad el pelirrojo—. ¡Tenía razón, ¿verdad?!

El largo suspiro de Ryoma le incitó a quitarle el papel de las manos, escuchando los gruñidos a su lado.

—…Ah.

Ryuuzaki se acercó a su lado para mirar, agrandándoseles los ojos.

—R-Ryoma-kun… tú…

Éste les había dado la espalda, enojado.

—¡1.51 cm! —exclamó Kintarou—. ¡Somos iguales!

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Tal vez lo bueno era que no era más bajito que él, porque entonces sí que estaría de muy mal humor.

Ryuuzaki sacó su papelito con la cara enrojecida y les mostró la medida de su altura –habiendo tapado con sus dedos su peso-. La cara de ambos, sobre todo la de Echizen, eran de pura sorpresa. ¿Podía ser casualidad que los tres midieran exactamente lo mismo?

Eso sí que tenía que permanecer en secreto, de ninguna manera podía permitir que su padre se enterase que una chica medía igual que él. Aún estaba en edad de crecimiento… y lo que le quedaba pero… no, no le hacía gracia.

—¡El trío 1.51! —_apodó_ entre carcajadas Tooyama, cogiéndolos a ambos del brazo para arrastrar de ellos.

_¿Qué clase de nombre era ese…?_

Pensaba que la próxima vez se quedaría en casa, aunque fuese _esclavizado_ por su prima para ayudar a limpiar. Sin embargo, su idea de mantenerlo en secreto fue desechado porque, el hecho que los senpais pasaran por allí casualmente y escucharan a Tooyama canturrear '_El trío 1.51_' en voz alta y estridente, es igual a que su padre no tardaría mucho en saberlo.

Ese día deseó haberse quedado en la cama y no salir en todo el maldito día.

-

* * *

Ehm, supuestamente, es del meme de los 30 proyectos. Ya pasó el año, pero... ¡qué más da! xd no era obligatorio... así que el meme aún está en pie para mí ~ Además que me dieron unas ganas terribles de escribir sobre estos tres. Se me hizo muy curioso al ver que los tres medían extactamente igual... además de haber visto una imagen sobre el tema xD es gracioso :3

Pues nada, ya volveré con algún otro oneshot ~

Saludos.


End file.
